Conventional drug delivery devices comprise a container defining a cavity within for retaining a drug, a nozzle, e.g. an injection needle arranged at a distal end of the container, wherein the nozzle is in fluid communication with the cavity, and a stopper with a plunger disposed in the container for displacing the drug.
US 2006/030816 A1 discloses a method and apparatus for the storage and transfer of medical material. In one aspect of the invention a syringe having rodless piston magnetically couples to an actuator that is positioned along the syringe independent of the rodless piston. Another aspect contemplates using medical material in a cartridge that is used to store like an ampoule and transfer like a syringe.